<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Manifest Your Own Destiny by Elmers_glue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833885">Manifest Your Own Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmers_glue/pseuds/Elmers_glue'>Elmers_glue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Night at the Museum (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M, dance au, genderbent, i have so many regrets.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmers_glue/pseuds/Elmers_glue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i really cant explain this. yes. its a natm fic in 2020. yes I'm lesbian and that's why I'm doing this. onto the summary:</p><p>Being roommates with someone you despise for 2 months is not optimal, and unfortunately, that's how Octavia's dance camp experience is looking so far.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahkmenrah/Larry Daley, Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum), Theodore Roosevelt/Sacajawea (Night at the Museum)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ya im aware octavia is sorta a bitch all in due time fellas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Octavia hated her roommate. First, she barged in 20 minutes later than what the allotted time was for new residents in the Smithsonian dormitory, then she unpacked her bags by shoving her unorganized and unfolded clothing into the drawers, all the while chattering on and on about some dumb fucking thing to her mother who just stood in the doorway and spoke the same southern drawl in this loud and obnoxious tone. Then, after her mother left, her roommate turned to Octavia for amusement despite it being quite obvious that she was very much engrossed in the book she had been reading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Howdy! I’m Jenny, but just call me Jed ‘cause of my initials!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Dear Gods this girl was loud. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello. I’m Octavia. Can you please not shout. I’m trying to do my summer reading.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aha! Nerd alert! Where you from, Octy? I’m from Texas!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia looked ‘Jed’ up and down. “I could tell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean? And you never told me ‘bout you, Octy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Its Octavia. Not Octy. I’m from New York.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn. Didn’t realize I’d get a snooty New Yorker as a roommate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Octavia watched thankfully as Jed got onto her bed and began typing furiously on her phone. Now that she was actually still, Octavia could get a better glance at her. She looked like every straight man’s cookie-cutter girlfriend, like one of those girls who’d see a lesbian and assume she had a crush on them. When Octavia looked down at her feet she saw cowboy boots. Who even wears cowboy boots in this day and age? Apparently fairly attractive obnoxious cowgirls wore them. Especially straight girls with blonde hair and blue eyes and pretty nice tits, from Octavia’s angle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What?’ Octavia thought as she tried to control alt delete every gay thought from her mind, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, she may be… not flat-chested… but she’s still straight. And annoying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what you see Octy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Gods, the straight girl had found out about her raging homosexuality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods no. Why the fuck are you wearing your boots on your bed, that’s fucking disgusting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jed scoffed. “Ah, so goody girl’s got a mouth on her huh? Why don’t you mind your own business, Octagon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, very original, making fun of my name. Okay, should you be talking Jed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Its a nickname it’s not supposed to be serious. But really who fucking named you? Julius Caesar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m impressed you even know who that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you calling me stupid? Bitch, you don’t know a thing about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sure. Its been ten minutes and you think you know everything. Well, I think I’ve got you figured out as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, let’s hear it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re a self-absorbed, snooty ass bitch who can’t take criticism and can’t fucking communicate like a normal person cause her head is too far up her ass to understand that nobody likes her and they all just pity her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, maybe that stung a little, but Octavia was not about to be outdone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well at least I don’t look and act like every hillbilly’s wet dream. And at least I know how to read a room and I can tell when I step over the line, instead of bothering the person I’m going to be stuck with for the next two months. And I know how to show up on time and allow myself the time to organize myself so the person I room with doesn’t have to deal with what already seems to be constant chaos!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well. I think we have each other figured out.” Jed got out of her bed. “I’m going on a walk now.” With that, she was out the door.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>not a chapter but an update from ur favorite lesbian spiderman</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HEY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE YALL ON MY SITUATION:<br/>IM A SENIOR IN HS AND I HAVE COLLEGE AUDITIONS SO IM SUFFERING RN, AND OVER THE SUMMER I HAD NO MOTIVATION BUT SUDDENLY I DO NOW, SO GET READY FOR SOME MORE UPDATES FROM URS TRULY</p><p> </p><p>LETS GO LESBIANS LETS GOOOO</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>